Panem University: The Frat Party Fluctuation
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: Wiress attends a frat party on a dare from her Panem University roommates. Events at the party eventually lead her to the lab of Electrical Engineering Professor Beetee Latier. After that night, they must discover whether their relationship is built on real feelings, or whether it was a product of a random frat party fluctuation.
1. Chapter 1

The worn MIT blanket was soft against Wiress' skin. As she adjusted her body under the blanket, she felt warm arms pull her close against soft flesh. A gentle puff of breath tickled her ear before she opened her eyes. "Good morning, beautiful." Wiress smiled looking into dark brown eyes and a loving face. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine – Warm." Wiress sighed as she snuggled into her lover's arms. Distantly, she wondered how her friends' mornings were going. "You, Beetee?" She asked before kissing his dark brown cheek peppered with salt and pepper morning stubble.

"I had a very needed rest." He murmurred into her ear as he kissed her lips gently. "And apparently, I needed an unexpected visit to make that happen." Wiress giggled as she looked around the room. A metal table held a series of long glass tubes containing wires. The tubes were anchored to the table with metal stands. The wires were connected to equipment to read the voltage. Professor Beetee Latier was the most accomplished electrical engineering researcher at Panem University. Much of that was due to his habit of spending long hours in his lab before and after classes. Hence, he had a mattress and blanket.

"Yes, you did –" Wiress began tracing her fingers down Beetee's cheek and neck. Her thighs felt certain parts of Beetee's body responding to her touch. Pleased, she continued as Beetee drew in a ragged breath.

"Wiress –" He moaned in a low whisper.

"Last night you said –" Wiress began winking before repositioning herself in Beetee's arms.

"Did I say 'I wish I could do this more?'" Beetee asked as Wiress grinned.

"That's exactly the correct answer." Wiress purred into Beetee's ear before he gave in to her urgent and passionate touches.

"Alright." Beetee muttered a long half an hour later. "Wiress, dear?" Nuzzling his face in her wavy dark brown hair that fell just past her shoulder-blades. "Wiress, love, you need to eat something. Besides me." A soft giggle met his statement. Rolling onto her stomach before pulling back the worn MIT blanket, Wiress smiled at Beetee.

"Yes – I bought some food on Friday –" Wiress began before sighing in pleasure as Beetee's dark warm fingers gently caressed her exposed skin.

"I'm treating you to breakfast. It's the right thing to do. Come on, sweetie." Beetee handed Wiress her clothing from the previous evening. Dressing in dark green leggings, a denim mini-skirt, silver V neck cami, and a sheer dark blue blouse, she smiled as Beetee dressed in his dark washed jeans and maroon polo shirt. "Did you bring a jacket?"

"Oh –" Wiress began before collecting a grey Panem University hoodie that had been discarded once she stepped through the door of Beetee's lab. "Of course." Beetee tugged on his black light jacket before Wiress opened the door.

As the Engineering and Physics building was basically deserted at 8 a.m., it was safe for Beetee to take Wiress' hand as they walked down the halls. He suddenly felt shy like he was twenty-one attempting to introduce himself to a pretty girl in the Engineering Club. His musings weren't far from the truth. Wiress was indeed a beautiful smart twenty-one year old engineering student. However, he was flabbergasted that she would find a forty-one year old professor desirable enough to pay him a nightime visit.

Wiress smiled feeling her hand wrapped in Beetee's. It felt so comfortable, so right. She giggled softly recalling the events from the previous evening. She was sure not even the great physicist Stephen Hawking could have predicted the universe coming together to bring her and Professor Latier to their passionate union that evening.

"C'mon, Wiress!" Lyme called pounding on the junior engineering student's bedroom door. Wiress sighed as she finished her chapter in her Advanced Mechanical Engineering text. "You _have_ to get out of this place! Tonight!"

"Lyme –" Wiress began at hearing her roommate go into 'Drill Seargent' mode. Lyme was a junior mechanical engineering student in the ROTC program.

"I told everyone that we were coming, and the party is at 1900 sharp!" Looking up, Wiress smiled to herself as Lyme slammed open the door. Somehow, Lyme made a short olive green backless dress look like some sort of Army uniform.

"When do frat parties start on time?" Wiress asked lazily before Lyme rolled her eyes as she drummed her fingers on the doorframe.

"Wiress, just _come on!_" Lyme groaned shaking her head at her bookish roommate.

"Girl, you have to lighten up a little." Seeder replied as she did her hair in front of her full length mirror next to her bed. She was a senior agriculture student that shared a room with Wiress in the two bedroom apartment.

"Ok, so where's Cashmere if _all_ of us are going?" Wiress asked winking at Lyme who rolled her eyes. Cashmere was in her second year in fashion design and always took about half an afternoon to get ready for a party.

"Girl's getting a pedi and she'll meet us there! Now c'mon!" Seeder twirled around in a grass green sleeveless dress that had varied colored hibiscus flowers on it.

"Lyme –" Wiress began knowing Lyme was being extra insistent this particular Friday evening. "Do you have a plan?" Lyme sighed.

"Ok, _fine._ I had a bet with Johanna that we would never go out to a party as roommates. Just come on or else you cough up twenty bucks each for all three of us."

"Four." Seeder added. "Jo wanted in on the bet too. Ok, Engineer Girl, let's get you dressed up!" Seeder began going through clothes in her and Wiress' closet. "We're dressing you up for those frat boys!"

True to Cashmere' word, she met her three roommates outside of Alpha Kappa Delta. Her silver stilleto heels stood in contrast to her dark red nailpolish on her toes.

"Ok, let's find Jo." Lyme said before the door opened.

"DAMMIT!" Johanna Mason yelped staring at the four girls from Apartment 3211. She was their next door neighbor and one of Seeder's friends from the agricuture department as she studied forestry.

"Cough up." Seeder said holding out her hand. Soon she and her roommates each had a crisp 20 dollar bill in their purses or pockets. "The boys open the keg yet?"

"Um, did you have to ask?" Cashmere asked pointing to the main room where Brutus was doing his grad school fraternity advisor duty by showing Cato, the newest fraternity president, how to do a perfect keg-stand.

After trying several Jell-O shots at the insistence of her roommates, and taking a beer from one of the many coolers in the frat, Wiress meandered around the party. Music was blasting from a stereo system, and people were dancing and drinking. Once her roommates paired off with different college boys, Wiress got into a conversation with a freshman physics student named Ian. "Yeah, my roommate wanted me to come." He explained. "He just rushed, so he wanted me to check it out."

"Where is he?" Wiress asked. Ian pointed to a corner where a blonde haired boy was making out with a girl who had a dark brown braid worn to the side.

"He wanted his girlfriend to see his frat." Ian explained. "I don't think they got past the front room." Wiress giggled.

"How long have they –" Wiress began knowing she was quite out of practice when it came to small talk.

"Together? Dunno. She's dating this construction management major who's been her childhood friend. But I guess he fell for her when both their teams won the Ultimate Frisbee tournament last year."

"Oh." Wiress began. Ian glanced at his roommate again.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Ian asked after talking a gulp of his beer and belching loudly.

"No." Wiress said before Ian took a step closer.

"Do you ever wonder what it's like? To make out?" A blush spread across Ian's pale face as he leaned toward Wiress.

"Well – not really." Wiress stammered. Ian nodded before walking away. She could have sworn he muttered 'aw man' as he walked away.

"WIRESS! HEY!" Cashmere called as she took a hookah pipe from a blonde frat boy.

"Um – no thanks –" Wiress replied wrinkling her nose at the smell.

"Wiress!" Lyme and Jo called a few minutes later as Wiress walked closer to one of the speakers to see how it was attached to the wall. "C'mon, try this!"

"Jo, what did you bet this time?" Wiress asked rolling her eyes.

"Try this!" They shoved another drink into Wiress' hands.

"All at once?" The girls exchanged glances before replying in unison:

"Yes!" Granted, Wiress would have turned down the bet had she been sober, but her logical part of her brain felt fuzzy at the edges. Sighing, she choked down the fruity mixture of slushy drink mix and alcohol.

"OH MY GOD!" Jo yelped.

"PAY UP, MASON! PAY IT ALL UP NOW!" Lyme commanded as Jo groaned while rummaging around in her purse.

"I'll be outside for a bit." Wiress told her roommates, however, their giggling indicated they probably didn't hear her. The incessant beat from the stereo and the smell of acohol was making Wiress a bit lightheaded. Once she was outside, she steadied herself using the railing on the porch. Cautiously, she sat down on the steps. She turned as the door opened. "Oh. Ian."

"You remembered me!" Ian laughed before sitting right next to Wiress. "So, having fun?" Wiress shrugged. "Wanna have fun together?"

"Do you still want a kiss?" Wiress asked turning to Ian who blushed yet again. Wiress parted her lips before trembling lips pressed against her. The boy went right for the tongue, but Wiress shook her head. She gently took his lips in hers and kissed his cheek.

"You don't wanna French?" Ian asked. Wiress shrugged. "Um –" He paused and shoved his hands in his pockets. "OH NO!"

"What?" Wiress asked worriedly.

"My keys! My dorm keys!" Wiress inwardly groaned knowing the freshman was having a classic 'freshman on campus' problem.

"Do you know where –"

"No – and – I can't go to the front desk – they might smell me – do I smell like I drank?"

"Well, yes, to me. You kissed me. But I don't know about -" Wiress began as Ian looked panicked. "Is your key a prox key?"

"No. Regular." Wiress nodded. "Why?"

"Key mechanisms are fairly easy –" Wiress began. "Come on." Taking the boy's hand, they walked back to campus. Every so often, Wiress would pick odd objects such as metal scraps or bits of plastic off the ground. She smiled when she found a paper-clip. Humming, she picked the lock to the side door of the Engineering and Sciences Dormitory. She allowed Ian to lead her to his room.

"Well – thanks." Ian said as he sat down on his bed. Sheepishly he looked up into Wiress' face.

"Mmm – I know what you're – but not now." Wiress whispered kissing Ian on the forehead before gently kissing him on the lips. "Get some sleep." Ian smiled. "Oh – your roommate –"

"His name's Peeta." Wiress nodded.

"He might be away for a few more hours." Ian nodded hopefully before Wiress left the room knowing she would be the object of an eighteen year old's dirty thoughts. After exiting the building, she smiled seeing a light on one of the wings of the Engineering and Physics building. _Beetee's light._ Smiling, she walked toward the building along the bike path that ran through campus. After nearly running into a bike rack and wondering why it was in the middle of the bike path, she realized she was next to the door to the research labs. Taking her prox key, she swiped it and entered the building. Even on a Friday night, most grad students in the building had gone home. Wiress knocked on a certain door in the Electrical Engineering hallway.

"Oh – Wiress – what bring you here?" Professor Beetee Latier asked finding the top student from the previous semester's Electrical Engineering class in the doorway.

"A walk." Wiress said. "Though – I am not for much walking soon." Closing the door behind her, Wiress took a step tentatively feeling the floor moving slightly beneath her feet.

"Wiress – are you ok?" Beetee asked concerned seeing her swaying on the spot.

"Oh – just warm –" In one motion, Wiress shed her hoodie. Beetee gasped gazing at her in her sheer blouse. Her form-fitting camisole, mini-skirt, and green leggings flattered her figure quite nicely.

"How – are –" Wiress began before Beetee caught her in his arms. "Mmm –" Wiress sighed.

"Wiress, dear – were you at a party?" Beetee asked holding her close against him so she wouldn't fall down.

"Mmhm." Wiress muttered lazily as she rested her head on his shoulder. She felt Beetee shudder as her lips brushed his perfectly brown skin of his neck.

"Wiress –" Beetee gasped as his hips reacted thrusting against Wiress' body.

"Beetee – so – smart – handsome – I wanted – I want you so bad –" Wiress began as she ran her hands up and down his chest and stomach under his shirt.

"Wiress – " Beetee began. "I'm – I'm quite flattered, but – you're not sober now."

"Sober enough – to pick a lock mechanism –" Wiress replied giggling as she felt Beetee's fingers explore her skin under her camisole near the hem of her skirt and leggings.

"Have you been with a man before?" Beetee muttered in her ear.

"Mmhm. Kissed. Twice." Wiress breathed gazing into Beetee's eyes under his glasses. "Tonight." Beetee raised his eyebrows. "I don't just want any boy – any Panem University boy – I want – a smart man. Who works hard, who's passionate – Beetee, you are passionate." Placing her hand on his cheek, she parted her lips as she rested her other hand on his heart. She smiled as she felt his heart flutter at her touch.

"Please."

"Oh – Wiress –" Beetee whispered as Wiress sighed and moaned softly as he explored her skin under her shirt. "Once you aced that final, I could allow myself to realize that I have fallen in love with you." Wiress sighed in pleasure as Beetee removed her shirt and camisole. She returned the favor by discarding his shirt and kissing a trail from his cheek, down his neck, across his collarbones, down his chest and stomach, to gently nudge the buldge in his pants. From there, instincts took over as their passionate fantasies about each other were realized.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're day-dreaming." Beetee said as he opened the door to the nearby Breakfast Café.

"Oh –" Wiress laughed. "Just remembering – you were afraid I wouldn't remember." Beetee laughed. After their passionate union, he insisted Wiress drink some water and some pills he kept on hand for the occasional hung-over grad student or undergraduate research assistant who had a bit too much fun before his or her research duties.

"I will always remember." Wiress replied. Beetee got a table for two and they settled in.

"How are you, dear?" Wiress nodded.

"Maybe some coffee –" Wiress began before Beetee shook his head.

"No, water. No more substances in your body, ok?" Wiress giggled as Beetee took her hand. "I want to take care of you." Wiress smiled before her phone buzzed. "You should get that. Let your friends know you're ok."

"Yes." Wiress replied before checking her phone. _OMG, WIRESS WHEREARE you? _ Wiress chuckled at Jo's text. _I'm at Breakfast Café. How are you?_ She paused before her phone buzzed again. _The frat. With Daniel. _Her phone buzzed again. _Donald – Dalton – damn, I gotta ask him his name again. U with? _Wiress giggled imagining Jo's reaction to her next text. Poising her thumbs over the keyboard, she typed: _I spent last night with Professor Beetee Latier. _

"Dear?" Beetee asked watching Wiress' facial expressions change from amusement to a look he tentatively labeled as: Adorably Forming an Evil Plan.

"Texting a friend." Wiress replied before putting her phone in her purse and returning her hands to Beetee's grasp. She ordered a French toast dish and Beetee ordered scrambled eggs, toast, and fruit. "Thank you." Beetee nodded.

"So, Wiress." Beetee began before chosing a safe topic to discuss. "How are your classes this semester?"

"Fine." She replied. "I am in advanced Mechanical Engineering and Calculus IV." Beetee nodded. "I'm taking American History."

"Social Sciences and History requirements?" Beetee asked as their food was brought to the table.

"Yes." Wiress replied. "They're not bad I suppose –" Beetee chuckled.

"I know that all you want to do is learn more about Engineering, my dear, but you have your whole career to do that. Take time to learn about other things too." Wiress nodded before they began eating in silence.

"What was your favorite -" Wiress began gazing into Beetee's eyes.

"My favorite non-engineering class?" Nodding, Wiress grasped Beetee's hand.

"European history." Beetee responded. "So many stories from so many different countries. We learned how it all led up to the Cold War."

"Cold War –" Wiress began before blushing. "Before my time –"

"HEY!" Beetee yelped as Wiress giggled uncontrolably.

"But I still love –" Wiress giggled before unabashedly kissing the back of Beetee's hand from across the table.

"Wiress," Beetee said in a low serious voice. "What are we? To you?"

"I –" Cocking her head to the side, Wiress stared at her beloved engineer puzzled.

"What will we do once we leave this restaurant?" Beetee asked. "What would you like to see happen?"

"You and I – together." Beetee's heart twisted seeing the hopefuleness and hesitation in Wiress' eyes.

"I would like that very much too." Beetee replied. "I'll take you home and then I'll pick you up in the afternoon around two after I get some stuff done around the lab and you finish resting and freshening up from the evening, ok?" Nodding eagerly, Wiress squeezed Beetee's hand. After they finished the last morsel on their plates, Beetee paid the tab and walked Wiress to his car.

"Oh –" Wiress groaned as Beetee turned the corner on a busy street.

"If you live close to campus you're not far away. You have food in your stomach, and your system is reminding you that techincally, you should be a bit hungover."

"Uhhuh." Glancing at Wiress' green face, Beetee pulled into a residential side street and unlocked the passenger door.

"It's ok." He whispered as he gently massaged her scalp with one hand and allowed her to grip his other hand for comfort as she leaned out the door.

"Sorry – your car –"

"Today is a nice day to run it through the wash." Beetee remarked. "Tell you what, let's get out and walk. Your body won't be as confused because you won't be sitting yet moving."

Wiress nodded and allowed Beetee to wrap his arm around her waist. "We weren't far away at all." Beetee remarked four blocks later. "Do you have your key?" Wiress nodded.

"Thank you –" Beetee nodded before Wiress eased out of his grasp to climb the two flights of stairs to her unit.

"And where do you think you're going?" Beetee asked wrapping his arm around her. "I'm walking you to the door. Make sure you're ok." Nodding, Wiress was grateful for his help. Opening the door slowly, she saw Seeder curled up on the couch fast asleep. Lyme's door was open and Wiress could hear her snores from the living room. The bathroom door was closed while the shower ran. _Cashmere is home._ "Well, your roommates will be glad to wake up and see you safe."

"Thank you, Beetee." Wiress whispered before kissing him on the cheek. "I – I don't think I would taste –"

"I understand, dear. You rest up and I'll come by around two." Beetee whispered before giving Wiress one more hug and kiss. Humming, Wiress went to her bedroom and lay down with a smile on her face. _Beetee Latier is mine, _she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

"WIRESS!" Seeder yelped as Wiress opened her eyes. "Girl! Where were you?" Groaning, Wiress sat up to see her roommates surrounding her bed.

"I've been back for an hour." Wiress said looking at her binary time alarm clock on her desk.

"Well, you weren't in the Frat this morning when we all came back." Cashmere said as she painted her nails. "Did that little Engineer kid take you back to his dorm?"

"Ian?" Wiress asked before Lyme laughed hysterically.

"You snagged a freshman kid?"

"Well – I picked the lock to his room because he didn't have his keys – " Wiress began. "Then I left."

"What?" Seeder yelped.

"I went to the Engineering and Physics –"

"Hold that thought." Lyme commanded as her phone beeped. "Oh – My – God – What did you tell Jo?"

"Oh, Yes, I texted Jo this morning." Wiress replied. "Last night, I spent the night in Professor Latier's lab."

"With Latier himself?" Lyme asked.

"Jo must've told you –" Wiress began looking at Lyme's phone.

"Screw Jo's text, tell us!" Cashmere squealed. "We want to know details! Isn't he the professor you wanted to screw since last year?"

"Um –" Wiress' blush gave it away.

"So was he – you know –" Seeder asked before giggling.

"Wonderful." Wiress sighed as her roommates' jaws hit the floor. "Oh, he's coming at 2. For a date."

"So it wasn't just a one night thing?" Cashmere asked. Wiress shook her head.

"I think – He wants us to be together. Like I do."


	3. Chapter 3

"There she is!" Beetee chuckled looking through the living room window of Apartment 3211. He smiled at the young woman sitting on the couch reading a thick engineering text. Her roommate dressed in shorts and a grey shirt that read "Army" looked out the window and hopped up from the couch to open the door.

"Wiress, put your book away! Your date's here!" Lyme commanded as she pulled the door open. "Hi. She's coming."

"Hey, sweetie." Beetee said tenderly as Wiress came to the door. "How are you doing?"

"Fine. I took a nap and I was studying." Wiress explained as Beetee took her hands in his warm large brown hands. "You?"

"I tinkered in the lab a bit." Beetee explained. "Do you have your keys, dear?" Wiress nodded and patted her purse. She wore a dark brown knee-length skirt with ruffles on the end and a turquoise quarter-length sleeved shirt with colorful geometric patterns. Her dark shoulder length wavy hair was parted to the side and clipped back on one side with a bobby pin. "You look lovely."

"So do you." Wiress responded noticing Beetee was wearing a light blue sweatshirt and dark jeans. "Are you hungry? We can grab a bite to eat, but if you had a light lunch, we can walk around."

"We can walk around." Wiress replied smiling as her fingers entwined with his while they walked to his car. She smiled at him and giggled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Beetee asked as he opened the door for the young lady.

"Yesterday, I never thought I would go to a frat party that evening. And now – I am dating you." Color creeped up Wiress' face as she gazed at Beetee who smiled back amused.

"Is that a pleasant surprise?" Beetee asked as he started the car. His hand found hers once he shifted his car from reverse into drive.

"Oh yes." Wiress breathed. Chuckling, Beetee drove toward the foothills next to Panem University.

"I see you're wearing your chacos, so I assume you don't mind going on a walk." Giggling, Wiress shook her head as Beetee drove to a park nestled beneath large slabs of red sandstone rock jutting out from the foothills. These formations were known as the flatirons, and served as a scenic backdrop to the numerous walking trails.

As the couple walked hand in hand along the trails, they talked about engineering, Beetee's work, Wiress' school, their favorite places to shop, favorite coffee shops around Panem University, and of course the scenery. During a lull in their converstaion, warmth spread through Beetee's heart hearing Wiress' happy humming. Even though they were on their first date, Beetee knew he couldn't put off a certain question that had been rolling through his mind ever since he dropped her off at her apartment earlier that morning. He led Wiress to the side of the path and faced her while taking her hands slowly into his. Wiress looked expectantly into his face and smiled. "Wiress, dear, I was wondering –" Beetee paused as he stroked the back of Wiress' hands with his thumbs. "Well, I noticed you from a distance, and we have spent a lot of time together these last twenty four hours or so." He paused. "Actually it's less than twenty-four hours –" A giggle brought him out of his musing. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Beetee!" Wiress gasped wrapping her arms around Beetee's neck while standing on her tip-toes. She eagerly took his lips in hers and soon he was holding her and lost in her kisses.

"EW! GET A ROOM!" Two college boys on bikes hollered as they rode down the trail.

"They're not wrong, you know." Beetee chuckled. "We've been walking for two hours." He paused and looked at her. "You won't be sunburned, will you, dear?"

"I – I don't feel anything –" Wiress allowed Beetee to look at her face, shoulders, and neck to detect any hint of a sunburn.

"I don't see anything, but just to be sure, let's go inside and freshen up." Beetee offered as they walked back to the car.

"At your house?" Beetee was taken aback by the hopeful tone in Wiress' voice. He chuckled.

"Ok. I've seen where you live." He drove back toward campus and came to a neighborhood near the section of campus housing the engineering building. Pulling into a carport of a modest three bedroom house, he parked the car and let Wiress look around.

"Home sweet home." Beetee quipped. "Now you see that professors aren't always terribly rich." Giggling Wiress got out of the car and took Beetee's hand as they entered his kitchen from the side of the house.

"It's enough. For one." Wiress remarked looking around the L shaped kitchen and the card table that served as the dining room table.

"I don't entertain much." Beetee admitted before Wiress giggled again.

"Maybe I can change that –" Wiress looked down the hallway with a curious expression on her face. "Your restroom?"

"Yes, right down the hallway."

"Shower? After our hike?"

"Sure." Beetee said smelling his shirt under his armpits before wrinkling his nose. Ignoring Wiress' giggles, he pulled his shirt off.

"Oh – laundry!" Wiress said eagerly as she shed her shirt as well. "While we shower!"

"I – ok." Beetee stammered feeling his cheeks burn staring at his new girlfriend who was in her underwear in his kitchen/dining room. He tossed a load in the washer before heading to the bathroom where the shower was running. "Wiress?"

"Come, Beetee!" Wiress called. After a mutually relaxing and pleasurable shower for both, Beetee wrapped a towel around himself and tossed their clothes into the dryer before entering the bedroom where Wiress had made herself comfortable in his blankets.

"Now, you weren't thinking about _sleeping,_ were you dear?" Beetee chuckled before Wiress pulled him down into a passionate kiss. "Mmm – didn't think so."

"Wire?" Beetee asked breaking the peaceful silence of his bedroom. As he watched the sunset over the mountains, he stroked his girlfriend's hair that was splayed behind her. He smiled as she giggled softlly and nuzzled her face into his chest. "Dear?"

"Yes?" Wiress giggled locking her large eyes onto her boyfriend's face. _Boyfriend is too childish of a word for my forty-one year old Beetee._ She thought. "My love?"

"I should get you home by dark. So your roommates aren't worried. Ok?" Seeing a look of sadness flash across Wiress' face, Beetee gently stroked her cheek with his thumb as he cupped her face with his hand. "Sweetie, I love you. I had a great time with you. I just want to make sure you're safe."

"Ok, Beetee." Wiress whispered before they gently kissed. "Thank you. For a perfect date." Her heart warmed as he smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you." Beetee replied holding his girlfriend in his arms. "For seeing me as someone to love."


End file.
